Pretty Cure + Mega Man
Information *Director: caramelangel714 *Chapters:20 About This Story Pretty Cure All Stars + Mega Man & Technoliners is a spin off of Bandai's Pretty Cure and Capcom's Mega Man, before Pretty Cure Galaxy will be published. Sypnosis Yukishiro Honoka spotted Beat, falling to Osaka, Japan, then sees Sniper Joes, attacking her. Hanasaki Tsubomi defends Honoka and Beat from the Sniper Joes, before Beat founds the Rainbow Crystal, a magical object without powers. After the loss of Tsubomi by Enker, Honoka meets Mega Man, Roll, and Dr. Light, talking about Dr. Wily and his sinful schemes to conquer the universe. Tsubomi wanders around, looking for Honoka, but spotted Wood Man in horror. Wood Man became social to Tsubomi. The Rainbow Crystal swaps the Cures and Robot Masters into newer selves, except for Erika. Characters Pretty Cures Yukishiro Honoka/Cure White- The main character. The crystal combines Cure White and Mega Man to Mega White/Rock White. Misumi Nagisa/Cure Black- The crystal combines Cure Black and Proto Man to Proto Black. Kujou Hikari/Shining Luminous-The crystal combines Shinig Luminous and Bass to Bass Luminous/Forte Luminous. Hanasaki Tsubomi/Cure Blossom- The crystal combines Cure Blossom and Wood Man to Wood Blossom. Myoudouin Itsuki/Cure Sunshine- The crystal combines Cure Sunshine and Quick Man to Quick Sunshine. Tsukikage Yuri/Cure Moonlight- The crystal combines Cure Moonlight and Shadow Man to Shadow Moonlight. Hyuuga Saki/Cure Bloom/Bright- The crystal combines Cure Bloom/Bright and Cut Man to Cut Bloom. Mishou Mai/Cure Egret/Windy- The crystal combines Cure Egret/Windy and Ice Man to Ice Egret. Yumehara Nozomi/Cure Dream- The crystal combines Cure Dream and Magnet Man to Magnet Dream. Natsuki Rin/Cure Rouge- The crystal combines Cure Rouge and Flame Man to Flame Rouge. Kasugano Urara/Cure Lemonade- The crystal combines Cure Lemonade and Spark Man to Spark Lemonade. Akimoto Komachi/Cure Mint- The crystal combines Cure Mint and Tornado Man to Tornado Mint. Minazuki Karen/Cure Aqua- The crystal combines Cure Aqua and Dive Man to Dive Aqua. Milk/Mimino Kurumi/Milky Rose- The crystal combines Milky Rose and Pharaoh Man to Pharaoh Rose. Momozono Love/Cure Peach- The crystal combines Cure Peach and Top Man to Top Peach. Aono Miki/Cure Berry- The crystal combines Cure Berry abd Flash Man to Flash Berry. Yamabuki Inori/Cure Pine- The crystal combines Cure Pine and Crash Man to Crash Pine. Higashi Setsuna/Cure Passion- The crystal combines Cure Passion and Jewel Man to Jewel Passion. Hojo Hibiki/Cure Melody- She is the first character who was deceased, due by Dr. Wily's major laser explosion. The crystal combines Cure Melody and Metal Man to Metal Melody. Minamino Kanade/Cure Rhythm-The crystal combines Cure Rhythm and Crystal Man to Crystal Rhythm. Shirabe Ako- The crystal combines Cure Muse and Charge Man to Charge Muse. Siren/Ellen Kurokawa/Cure Beat- The crystal combines Cure Beat and Yamato Man to Yamato Beat. Hoshizora Miyuki/Cure Happy- the crystal combines Cure Happy and Ring Man to Ring Happy. Hino Akane/Cure Sunny- the crystal combines Cure Sunny and Fire Man to Fire Sunny. Kise Yayoi/Cure Peace- The crystal combines Cure Peace and Star Man to Star Peace. Midorikawa Nao/Cure March- The crystal combines Cure March and Snake Man to Snake March. Aoki Reika/Cure Beauty-The crystal combines Cure Beauty and Bubble Man to Bubble Beauty. Kurumi Erika/Cure Marine-She became the last character without a Robot Master Trans, but in the middle part. The crystal combines Cure Marine and Gemini Man to Gemini Marine. Robot Masters Rocky Light/Mega Man (also known as Rock Man in Japan) Blues Light/Proto Man (also known as Blues in Japan) Wood Man Quick Man Magnet Man Flame Man Kurumaki Asake/Dive Man- A marine-living male who has a embarassing crush on Minazuki Karen.